Perdidoso
by Nari-sama
Summary: Sequel to Corazon Who knew saying those three little words would change everything...now one year later how will they react when Kaname and Zero are thrown back into each others lives. To make things worse Sara is still around and Kaito is interfering.
1. Chapter 1

**To those of you who haven't read Corazon before please go back and read otherwise the story could end up confusing okay.**

**So the long awaited sequel of Corazon has begun please tell me what you think folks. **

**So to those who reviewed the last chapter sorry for the abrupt ending of Corazon lol but I always had that planned all along they had to happen for Perdidoso to be done okay.  
**

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Vampire Knight...oh how I wish I did lol

**Perdidoso**  
Chapter 1 Confessions

_I lost something long ago  
It whispers to me in my sleep  
I can't remember so  
I keep running after it..._

Zero laid on his side on his bed, he'd been living off campus in the apartment block his parents had owned for the last year and so far the quiet alright...for once he had privacy, no sharing bathrooms or having to deal crowds of people while getting dinner just peace and quiet and no annoying people bothering him.

Only two people bothered him anymore outside of school and those were Kaito and Cross.

Sometimes the quiet was a bad thing...the others would come out or he'd start to think about Kaname or Yuuki again.

He ate blood tablets like candy now days as well to quell the beast that resided in him...it seemed to have a ravaging thirst for Vampire blood. The tablets seemed to keep it at bay for time but it was like a drug he needed more and more of them over the year to put the monster back in it's cage but that didn't mean it didn't rattle the bars.

"Aren't you meant to be at the Association HQ?" he said not looking up.

"Well you're supposed to be at school so guess you can't really judge now can you Zero" Takamiya Kaito answered him from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Go away Kaito..." Zero muttered and buried his face into his pillow trying to ignore his childhood acquaintance.

"There are new orders, there's going to be a meeting with the new leader of the leeches and Cross wants you to attend...for some reason him and some of other higher ups are putting you forward as the future President" he explained with a scowl across his face.

"The new leader...you don't mean?" Zero whispered as he sat up, a trail of cracks ran through the glass of the window next to his bed.

**&&&**

Yuuki was lonely living in the large mansion and they'd only been living there six months, it was strange to think that she'd far more enjoyed the constant moving from town to town to this cold isolated yet grandiose building in the far flung countryside.

The only people living with her were Aidou-sempai, Kaname-sempai was hardly at home with all his work establishing the new council. Yuuki missed the Academy...she missed Yori...and the Chairman...but even though she had Kaname with her most of all she missed Zero.

Kaname had asked her why she was so reluctant to drink his blood but she couldn't answer him. He loved her she could feel it but there was something else...she could feel through his blood that he was holding something back...

She had been writing a letter to Yori when Aidou burst into the room "What are doing slacking off!" he complained, he was her tutor now though it was annoying because he acted more like a nanny...she almost preferred it when he was flirting/trying to kill her "What are you writing?" he asked much more calmly.

"I'm writing a letter to Yori-chan" Yuuki said trying to hide the paper in the draw of her desk.

"Alright I'll try to get it to her through some discrete channels" Aidou said running his hand through his blonde hair as he sat down next to her.

"Thank you Aidou-sempai!" she squealed and went to hug him but he put his hand up.

"But only if you score 75 out of a 100 on your next test" he bargained with her.

"Bastard..." she muttered under her breath, Zero must of rubbed off on her more than she'd thought.

"What was that?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing...I didn't say anything, you must be getting tired Aidou-sempai if you're hearing things eheheh" Yuuki commented smiling nervously.

"Yuuki?" someone called out to her.

"Oniisama!" Yuuki answered and walked over to Kaname who was standing in the doorway "I didn't know you were coming back from your trip so soon".

"Yuuki...just call me Kaname will you" he asked her "Anyway I'm sorry I'm stopping by to see that you're alright".

Yuuki leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek "Welcome home though Kaname" she whispered to him as he leaned down.

"I have to tell you Yuuki...we've arranged to have a meeting with the Hunters Association, I'll be back next week" Kaname told her as he walked away. She couldn't help but think that he looked so pleased to see her again...and yet...and yet his eyes looked so blank like he was dead inside, like his heart was frozen shut and no matter if she loved him with all her heart or not he would always hold her at arms length.

**&&&**

It was late at night when Zero came bursting through the doors of the Hunters Association.

"So I hear that not only are we negotiating but we're having a ball the night after" he yelled "what stupid moron agreed to that!". Zero didn't want to see any of those fucking leeches especially that bastard Kuran...it hadn't been nearly long enough.

Great he thought now his eye was hurting, his hand rubbed over his eye patch trying to relieve the aching from the empty socket.

"Really stop being so bull headed kid" Yagari sighed and shook his head.

"The party's necessary anyway can we really trust Kiryuu as future president...we can't forget that he was owned by a pureblood" Jinmu joked as he crossed his arms across his chest, Zero's teeth clenched and he was about a millimeter from slitting the older Hunter's throat when the guy continued on "Getting tamed by that little Kuran Missie and all...isn't that ridiculous".

Zero smirked "Wow that's exactly what I thought too" he replied sarcastically "when I heard someone with a face like yours was a Hunter" he said the last part to himself.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." Yagari muttered under his breath "This is a list of high level Vampires that will be attending memorize it before that the negotiations start" he ordered him handing him a folder of names.

**&&&**

Kaname stared across at Kiryuu, it was the first time in a year that he'd laid eyes on the Hunter...his light silver hair covered it but he could see the patch underneath that covered where his left eye should have been and Kaname felt something that could be a kin to guilt.

Zero was standing next to an older boy maybe even older than himself in appearance with dark brown hair and blue eyes he kind of resembled his cousin Senri...or if you looked closely he could look like Kaname even.

The pureblood shook his head no he wouldn't follow that train of thought.

He had to keep himself calm and in control Yuuki was in the same building only a few floors above, even if she was protected by Kain and Ruka, so he couldn't afford for a battle to break out when he was trying to reestablish peace between Vampires and Hunters no matter how superficial it may seem.

As he walked in followed by the other representatives from Vampire clans he noticed Kiryuu walked off with the other lower ranked Hunters which was odd if the rumours were true that he was possibly going to be future president of the Association. Kaname's garnet eyes narrowed, what was he up to? Not that he cared at all...he was just worried for his dear Yuuki that boy was dangerous with all that power he now had.

_Kaname's hand traveled down his inner thigh and he shivered slightly "Like I said your body's more honest" he said as he leant in and licked his blood off Zero's face. His claws sliced into his wrist as he held the gun away from him and held Zero down damnit...Kaname was starting to loose control himself._

_"Your eyes are bright red as well so... don't be so high...and mighty" Zero gasped as he started to lick his neck and the Bloody Rose slipped from his grasp the silver gun clattering as it fell against the tiled floor._

_"What was that? I couldn't hear it through all your moaning" Kaname commented as his fangs sank into Zero's skin._

No! damn it he loved Yuuki! He wasn't going to let the stupid bond mess with his head especially not in front of possible enemies. No Kiryuu just had to utter those three little words.

**TBC**


	2. I Am Not A Victim

**So what do you all think? I lost all my notes when my computer crashed so I had to start from stratch after the first scene folks, sorry for the long wait it's been half a week without a computer and I think I almost went insane reading fics or working on them lol.**

**Anyway I tried to make this as awesome as I could with it being set during a boring Vampire/Hunter Ball...I think Kaname makes some good points. As always thoughts are in italics folks.**

**Thanks for the wonderful response to chapter 1 as well.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight, really not even I'm that awesome lol

**Perdidoso**  
Chapter 2 I Am Not A Victim

_These feelings run through me  
I'm holding back this pain  
But it's all in vain  
You won't even say my name  
And I try to hide these tears  
In the rain_

_I won't be another one of your victims  
I refuse to admit, refuse to let you see  
How deeply you've affected me..._

The sound of gunshots echoed through the alley way. Normally Zero would not be hunting in the day time but the stupid meeting had taken up the whole night and Bloody Rose was calling out for blood especially with all that potential prey so close bye tempting them. Blood splashed around as his bullets pierced the Level E's, that had congregated in the deserted factories, staining the rotting wood that held the dilapidated building up.

He'd been chasing after them for the last four hours before he had finally cornered the three of them in the attic, light streamed through the holes that had been punched through the roof by the Bloody Rose's razor sharp tendrils. Blood trickled down from a gash in his forehead where on of the beast's claws had sliced his pale skin but Zero ignored it the cut would heal in a few seconds, it didn't matter anyway because the blood was dripping over his left eye.

"So are you bastards ready to give up" he stated angrily, he hated it when they ran and the chase wasn't even that thrilling just tiring.

"You're just like us...why?" one of them cried.

"I'm nothing like you freak...and you were killing people moron!" Zero yelled his eyes blazing crimson from bloodlust and anger as he pumped bullets into the creatures chests and heads and watched them explode in a puff of ash and dust "I'm not like you...I'll never be like him either...".

Slowly he made his way back home to his empty apartment on the other side of town. Fortunately no one bothered him as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he made it to his window on the forth floor.

"You know you were allowed to live outside of the Academy because you went to class, if you keep skipping like this they'll just make you a regular Hunter and ship you off to Hokkaido" Kaito told him as Zero climbed through he open window, he hadn't been worried about thieves...no one else lived in the building and except for a bed and a chair the room was bare and he doubted anyone would break in just to steal clothes.

"Not that it matters but I was given the week off school so there's no need to worry Kaito" He replied boredly and threw his coat on he chair.

"Aren't you getting snappy in your old age Zero-kun" Kaito said and walked over to him "You're pretty old for an ex-human" he caressed Zero's face then suddenly pressed his lips against the other Hunter's and pushed his tongue inside of his mouth enjoying the feeling of dominating the younger boy. Kaito pushed Zero hard against the wall and pressed his slightly larger body close to him.

Zero was calm not moving a muscle against him "Are you done yet?" he asked his voice completely blank, he was becoming used to Kaito's attempts to rile him up and refused to give a reaction.

"You're a Vampire...just another filthy leech...who would want you for anything more than your body" Kaito whispered into his ear as he continued on with his rant, and Zero just sighed, before Kaito smothered Zero's lips with his own once more and pushed him down to the floor straddling his narrow waist.

"Can you get off me? The stupid Ball is is a few hours and I need to get prepared" he said emotionlessly and pulled himself out from under Kaito.

**&&&**

Kaname stared down at the crowd from atop the grand staircase, this night looked to be as boring as all the other parties he'd been to even if there would be a lot more Hunters attending than normal.

"You look so gloomy Oniisama" Yuuki said concerned for her brother.

"I'm fine Yuuki, these events are all the same...tedious and boring no matter who is hosting them" he said with a small smile trying to reassure her "Are you ready?" he asked and held out his arm to her.

"Okay..." She replied cheerfully "I'm happy to be here maybe I'll be able to talk with Zero or Cross-san".

Kaname hid his surprise carefully and didn't answer for a second "Kiryu-kun is attending?" he asked hesistantly.

"Yeah... he's helping out with the security" Yuuki informed happily as they walked arm in arm down the stairs towards the waiting crowd of Vampire Nobles and Hunters.

"Kuran Kaname-sama and Kuran Yuuki-sama" someone announced when they stepped onto the ballroom floor.

Damn all this stupid ceremony...hell he really needed a drink. He smiled politely as he greeted each of the Nobles who still tried to, despite knowing he was engaged, to marry off their daughters with him.

"Yes yes thank you (_whoever the hell you are_) I hope you have an enjoyable night (_I hope you get shot between the eyes you stuck up bastard_)" Kaname told them as he passed through the crowd trying to keep Yuuki close bye...god he hoped this night would end soon.

**&&&**

Zero was having just as unpleasant evening as he kept to the walls not wanting to mingle, all these people around made him feel claustrophobic all of a sudden.

"Oh come on Zero try to have some fun" Cross told him cheerfully, which Zero seriously suspected was caused by the amount of wine the President had consumed in the last hour.

"If you hadn't noticed Cross we're in a room full of Vampires..." he stated crossing his arms across his chest...the man was hopeless...he wondered if anyone would notice if he killed him, no he could never do that! Yuuki would be sad.

"So! Life a little Zero-kun...ohhhh I know why you're so grumpy" Kaien chimed with a large smirk on his lips "Don't worry Zero-kun your secret is safe with me, you can trust Daddy not to tell a soul" he said ambiguously and walked off probably because, or so Zero thought, he was going to blad everything to Yagari-sensei.

"I thought I could feel your killing aura somewhere around here somewhere" Kaito said as he stepped out of the minglers.

Zero ignored him as he spotted someone he hoped he wouldn't see that night slink off through a door out of the party, he narrowed his lilac eye, what the fuck was Kuran doing?

"Where the hell are you going?" Kaito asked watching his partner walk off alone.

"I'm doing my job just like you should be doing" he called back trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

**&&&**

He knew Kiryuu would follow him, this was the only thing Kaname could think of to get the Hunter alone even if it meant leaving his dear Yuuki.

"What the hell are doing Kuran?" Zero asked his face was surprisingly blank, so the boy had learnt to control his emotions even more than before.

"I was just having a break from the Ball, I'm not doing anything you need to worry about Kiryuu-kun" Kaname replied lounging on the bench and looked up at the star dotted sky.

"Why'd you want to talk to me?" he asked boredly...really was Zero talking lessons from Senri in secret or something? "You wouldn't leave Yuuki without good reason even if you did hate the pricks in there" he questioned leaning against the balcony railing.

"You really are becoming paranoid...I just wanted to know who that person was who you're always with and that I can smell all over you" he growled unintentionally and strolled over to him grabbing the front of Zero's jacket tightly "I may not like you but I won't let someone else play with what mine" Kaname's eyes glowed bright red in the dark his glaze trail up and down Zero's neck, the wide open collar of his suit showed off the smooth white skin and the large rose and dagger like design carved into it.

"Get off me Kuran if you even think of drinking I'll kill you" he threatened dangerously and wondered what the pureblood was playing at, he leaves without any notice and now he wants to be a possessive bastard...no not going to happen if he had anything to say about it.

Kaname was pressed so close he could almost feel Bloody Rose's thorns through Zero's skin, so it wasn't one of his old idle threats like back in school heh. He cupped Zero's chin and pushed his mouth over his as he trapped him between his body and the stone railing.

"Excuse me?" someone called out from the open door.

**TBC  
**


	3. Investigation

**Thanks everyone for the reviews I hope this chapter answers some of you questions folks okay**

**This is where were branch off from the canon completely... lol...damn Aidou gets slapped alot  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight but Kazuma Ouri is my character so hands off please he's not just some two bit OC lol

**Perdidoso**  
Chapter 3 Investigation

_Am I dreaming or am I drowning?  
I can't see through the light  
And it's blinding  
I try to hide my suprise  
But it's reflecting in my eyes  
The sadness  
And these lies  
I despise..._

Yuuki was looking for a place to get away from all the people...Vampires...in the main hall, most of them were either trying to suck up to her (probably more likely they were sucking up to Kaname-oniisama by proxy) or trying to marry her off to one of their sons really who knew being a princess was so much work oh how she wished to be back at the Academy hanging out with Yori-chan or even out on patrol with Zero.

"That smell..." she whispered and stepped into the drawing room, she froze and quickly covered her mouth and nose with herr hand, there was blood everywhere and sorch marks on the table in the shape of a body.

Suddenly a small noise shattered the silence of the horrifying scene "Erghhhh..."she heard another low groaning sound from behind the table.

"Is anyone there?" Yuuki asked her curiousity and concern overcoming her fear and disgust as she stepped around to the other side to find a boy about her age curled up on the floor seemingly in a lot of pain, there was a deep bite mark in the side of his neck.

"Please leave me alone..."he gasped trying to crawl away.

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you" she told him touching his shoulder and did the only thing she could think of. He flinched as her soft hand stroked his short back hair and his bright blue eyes shot open, he stared up at her he had calmed down but was still very cautious towards her.

"He's...dead...poor Niisama" he croked and coughed violently "I don't...understand...I...be healing" it was then Yuuki realised what he meant, his blood smelt vaguely familiar, he was a pureblood just like her and Kaname.

"Please don't try to move if it hurts, I'm Kuran Yuuki what's your name?" she asked politely and she lightly touched his forehead with the back of her hand...he was burning up Yuuki could feel the heat as it literally radiated off his pale flushed skin.

"Ouri...Kazuma" he whispered his eyes scrunched in pain.

"It's okay Kazuma-kun it's going to be alright" Yuuki reassured him, nearly everyone she knew now said her name with suffix sama Kaname-sempai didn't like it either so she thought it would be more comforting to call him by his first name. He reminded her so much of Zero after that night five years ago, she couldn't help feeling for him even if he was a stranger...she'd made her decision she was going make sure he was well.

Kazuma opened his eyes again as the strong sharp smell of someone else's blood hit his nose "I can't Kuran-sama please" he protested trying to resist the overpowering scent of Yuuki's blood.

"No I want you to, you're injured and if I leave you like this you'll die" She argued defiantly "I know we only just met but I don't want anyone else to hurt...never again if it's in my power to help so please drink" she shoved her cut wrist to his mouth.

**&&&**

"Excuse me..." Aidou's voice called out from the door, he trailed off as he caught sight of the position Kaname and Zero were in "Eh...Kaname-sama I'm sorry" he stuttered nervously "But there's been a situation".

Kaname frowned and slowly pulled himself off Zero's shivering body.

Meanwhile the Hunter was busy trying to get Bloody Rose back under control and after that display from Kuran it was taking all his effort to push her back down. He ran a hand through his hair how dare that bastard make him loose his hard won control.

"Zero" he heard Kaito brush past Aidou rudely "Cross want to talk to us, now".

"Whatever..." Zero muttered and left the pureblood alone on the balcony.

"Hey!" Aidou growled angrily as the Hunter pushed past him as well but Zero paid no notice of the blonde "Geeze what's his problem...".

Kaname looked at his friend/subordinate "So what's so urgent?" he asked him brushing off his suit.

"Ah Kaname-sama Ouri-sama is dead and his brother is gravely wounded...also a Hunter has been found dead, it appears a pureblood bit her" Aidou informed him "Yuuki-sama was at the scene of Ouri-sama's death".

"Yuuki? What was she doing there?!" He demanded, he let Aidou stay with them because it was his responsibility to look after his sister in his stead.

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama she ran off and I lost her in the crowd" Aidou tried to explain with his head bowed in shame, he never wanted to let down Kaname-sama so badly.

_**Slap!**_

Aidou held his stinging cheek but said nothing...he deserved it after all. Kaname walked past trying not to show anger as he stepped back into the ball room.

**&&&**

Zero leaned against the wall silently watching his teacher as they went about the investigation.

Earlier he refused to go into the scene itself, he'd just barely managed to push back Bloody Rose into her cage he wasn't about to step into a room covered in blood now was he.

He had read the witness statements made by Yuuki and that pureblood kid Ouri, by the way he saw it someone had definitely altered the brat's memory. With what happened with the dead Hunter girl it had to be a pureblood who committed these crimes or at least it made sense to him.

Anyway as long as the investigations were taking place none of the six pureblood Vampires (which unfortunately also meant Kuran) that had attended the Ball were allowed to leave until the killer was found.

Smoke billowed upward from Yagari's cigarette as he examined the evidence "All the leeches are accounted for except the Kuran girl and the Ouri kid, both of them are purebloods so it can't be ruled out" he pondered leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the desk "You okay kid? I heard you had a tumble with the little prince Kuran".

"Really? Kaito has a big mouth...Kuran started it anyway I have no reason to go near a pureblood unless they want to die" Zero replied as calmly as posible.

"Lighten up kid you keep talking like that people will think you did it" Yagari joked sarcastically.

"Yeah...I'm going out call me if there's any developments" he muttered leaving the room.

On top of the Association building Zero sat staring out at the city below, he didn't risk going back to his apartment in case Kaito was there again which at the moment was something he definitely couldn't deal with.

Seriously what the hell was that bastard Kaname playing at? He knew what Kaito was, the fucker was a sadistic asshole who liked to torture anyone with even a spec of Vampire blood that wasn't from being a Hunter. He didn't want to face either of them or anyone for that matter at the moment...he wanted these thoughts to get out of his head...for everyone to leave him the fuck alone so he could think without the damn bloodbond screaming at the back of his head.

It was even worse now that the damn pureblood bastard's scent clung to his clothes like week old smoke, it was so hard sometimes to stay in control when it came to Kaname that he thought about just giving into the bond.

It would just be so easy just move a few centimetres and fall into oblivion but this damn pure blood running through his veins made his heal to quickly, he'd tried before shortly after Kaname had left with Yuuki and he'd only been injured for a day before he was up and walking again.

His right hand laid over his eyepatch before slipping down into his jacket to grasp his gun "What are you doing here?" Zero said outloud without looking behind him "You're meant to be in the hotel Kuran".

**TBC**


	4. Slow Burn Big Bang

**Thanks for the lovely reviews folks lol sorry it was like two cliff hangers in a row!**** bam bam! Just like Kaname's hand to Aidou's face lol**

**Unfortunately I totally suck at writing Yaoi scenes lol but somehow those two end up in these situations together no matter who big jerks they are to each each most of the time...(sigh) oh well  
**

**Disclaimer:** I'm freaking awesome but unfortunately I absolutely don't own Vampire Knight!

**Perdidoso**  
Chapter 4 Slow Burn Big Bang

_**We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart**_

_I see the way you really are  
__**You never see it**  
_And I know where you go  
_**You never believe me**  
_You don't lie  
You just omit the truth  
_**Take the time**  
_To tighten this noose  
It's cutting into your neck  
But I still think it's way too loose...

Kaname silently observed Kiryuu from afar, there was more than just the bond pulling him to the young Hunter he was sure of it. Kaname could smell it that intoxicating scent rolling off Zero underneath the infuriating stink of that other Hunter that covered him before...it was different from when they were at school or even when the blood bond was fresh and new in his mind.

He didn't understand what compelled him to try and own the boy, what could be so strong that it was making him question his romantic love for Yuuki? He'd tried to sleep at the hotel they were all hold up in for the moment but the dreams threatened to drive him insane if he didn't see Zero again...it was like being near him again reawakened all the feelings he'd managed to hold in over the last year and magnefied them a hundred fold.

Kaname hated being manipulated even if it was by his own body.

He watched as Zero touched his injured eye...Kaname wondered if it hurt still...even though he denied these feelings for him the pureblood was still concerned, in his eyes it was his fault Zero was hurt after all.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked without glancing back "You're meant to be in the hotel Kuran" he was probably already clutching the Bloody Rose ready to point his gun at him.

"You know who's behind this and wasn't anyone attending the party" he replied and pushed his wind swept hair out of his face "Are you using this as an excuse to kept us here?"

"Really? that's sounds like such a good plan thanks for the idea" Zero said sarcastically "Are you that stupid that you think everyone's as manipulative as you" he asked rhetorically "Anyway I don't run the Association moron... I don't have that kind of power" he spun around his brown Hunter coat billowing around his legs in the cold Winter breeze.

"Could you please stop insulting my intelligence everytime you talk?" Kaname sighed and walked over to him.

"Well I wouldn't if you'd stop saying such stupid things all the time..." he argued defiantly through gritted teeth...grrr he was so angry with him and yet he just wanted to throw him on the ground and kiss the bastard to death...damn it...he could feel his eye change colour from violet to crimson and his fangs descend over his bottom lip.

Kaname gasped as he felt Zero's desire flood through their bond though he couldn't tell if the desire was for him or to kill him or maybe both but either way it was strong.

"Get away from me Kuran" he growled angrily with his hand covering his eye it was bad if Rose was already starting to move under his skin why the hell was that bastard moving closer...close enough that Zero could hear Kaname's heart beat and the powerful delicious blood pumping through the pureblood's veins. Pain shot through his chest and neck and his knee's buckled, his gun and small box slipped from his grip scattering white tablets across the ground.

"Kiryuu? Zero? AH!" Kaname asked softly touching him on the shoulder and was shocked when the Hunter suddenly jumped on top of him knocking the breath out of him. He started up into Zero's blazing red eye and thought that maybe he should have heeded the boy's warning but in this condition it probably him or the next person who came by and he wasn't about to let someone else suffer for his mistake "Drink Kiryuu" he whispered in his ear.

Zero's fangs sank into the flesh of his neck near his jaw, it was only then Kaname realised he really should have changed out of his high collared shirt before leaving his room.

Kaname moaned though whether or not it was from pain or pleasure was indiscernible even to himself as the younger boy sucked on his neck drinking up his blood. Logic, reason, past grievances...hell even his own preferences were being thrown out the window because really if he was going to go with a guy Kaname knew that his first pick would definitely be someone like Kiryuu hell he probably would have gone for Takuma or Aidou before Zero (even if Kiryuu was prettier) if he had a choice in things heh most girls didn't even attract him (even the Vampire ones) in a sexual or romantic way.

He didn't care that they were on the roof of the Hunters Association Head Quarters or he was engaged to Yuuki or they were both guys or even that 80 percent of the time he couldn't stand to be around Zero none of that mattered because freaking hell this was turning him on...oh god he was masochist wasn't he...which made no sense at all he enjoyed slapping Aidou a lot that he even made excuses to do it!

"Ah..." Zero groaned unconsciously as he straddled his waist and pressed his hips into the pureblood's, he felt like if he didn't touch him he'd explode with all this energy and emotion pulsing through him from the bond he needed to be close but no matter how close he pressed up against it wasn't enough and started to claw at Kaname's clothes.

They both were getting caught up in the moment and soon their shirts and coats were stripped as they Kaname kissed Zero furiously his fangs scraping against the boy's lips his tongue pushed between them into his hot wet mouth. Kaname's hands trailed down his bare chest the tips of his claws grazing his soft pale skin and slipped down into the back of Zero's now tight black pants and grabbed his arse as he pulled them down his slender legs.

Zero growled...where the hell had that nice blood gone damn it! He tried to go back to drinking but that bastard held him in place...wait where'd Kuran's other hand go? "Ehhhhhhh" he gasped feeling the pureblood's fingers press and move around inside of him. Suddenly he was being rolled over and Kaname was between his legs tugging his own pants revealing his erection. "As if... I'd let you again..." Zero growled through gritted fangs his eye scrunched up in pain as his tattoo burned even with the blood he'd already drunk...doing this hurt more than the last time he'd done this with the bastard!

"Shut up!" Kaname told him thrusting straight into him, all this was bringing up memories that neither of them really wanted to think especially now if ever.

He wasn't really thinking straight so Zero did the only thing that came to mind to retaliate - he bit him hard on his shoulder his fangs penetrating right through his muscle straight done to the bone but he just arched his back... of course the bastard had to enjoy it!

Zero's tongue ran over the wound lapping hungrily at the blood that seeped from the twin punctures he'd made and but done again and again each time moving closer to his neck but the pureblood decided then to fight back and sunk his teeth into the untattooed side of Zero's neck as he pounded into his entrance and felt like something was being torn apart inside him with that thrust "AHHHHH!" He screamed in pain for a second before he bit on his lip to silence himself there was no way he'd scream for that fucker even if it was pain and not pleasure this time. What the hell did he think he was doing damn it! Though he had been a virgin in this world and the last...the thought made Zero smirk even through the pain, he was Kaname's first for both times unless he's keeping Aidou with him as a fuck toy which would be very disturbing.

Then almost as soon as they started Kaname came and warmth filled inside of him. Fortunately it was then Zero fell asleep from exhaustion, really with all he'd been through the past two days without any sleep it was surprising he didn't collapse at the party and Kaname fell on top of him tiredly.

Zero dreamt and it was weird, he'd been having a lot of weird and bizarre dreams lately.

_Why was he back at the Academy in his old dorm room he'd refused to stay here, to stay so close to the other students what his Vampire side saw a prey...to stay in a place full of so many painful memories._

_Blood ran down the walls...water had flooded across the floor coming up to his knees and objects floated past him and the moonlight poured through the window was shattered reflecting off the water's dark surface._

_The sounds of children laughing echoed off the walls as the door suddenly flew open. Zero didn't know why but he decided to go through the door...hey things always make sense inside a dream no matter how stupid they seem upon waking._

_Upon moving off the bed he found himself being pulled down into the water he felt something tugging on foot trying to drag him under. He screamed though it only came out as gargling bubbles and he flailed under the water trying to to free himself from the tendrils wrapped around his ankle as saw the bright crimson eyes glowing in the dark._

_He wasn't going to let it devour him again. The Bloody Rose materialised in his hand and bullets shot from it into the unseen monster black blood mixing into the water like ink and he quickly swam for the surface as the thing gripping his leg slackened off._

_When he broke the surface to find himself not back in his room but at the edge of the lake and the Moon Dorm loomed off in the foreground._

_"You know what's going to happen...you've seen what he really is" the child said to him, he looked like almost like Kaname probably would have when he was only nine years old except...the violet eyes actually the now the he really looked at the kid he didn't look like Kaname at all except for the hair and skin tone maybe...the kid kind of reminded him of a young Yagari-sensei a bit._

_The image of blood being poured from above and ancient arfifacts that looked like a ceremony of some sort burst into his mind and he clutched his head trying block it out._

_"I don't care about any of that as long as Yuuki's safe!" he shouted._

_"What about yourself? Don't we deserve protection?" the kid asked but when Zero looked down at him again it wasn't him._

_"Ichiru...?"he whispered as he woke up._

His eye snapped open and he gasped for air it was then he noticed that he was covered in sweat "What was that?" he said outloud as pain shot through his injured eye, he was disorientated suddenly finding himself on his back on his bed in his apartment fully clothed...had the thing with Kuran been a dream as well? No...it couldn't possibly hoe it happened really if it was the case than how did he get those half healed bruises and bite marks along his neck he wasn't that imaginative. Damn it why the hell did he want it to be true so much? It was stupid he knew this he'd been trying push back these feeling that leaked from the bond for the last year why give in now just because Kaname was infront of him.

How the hell was he meant to keep away from the bastard when he was so close while they did the supposed investigation, it almost looked hopeless but Zero was used to hopeless situations.

**TBC  
**


	5. Avoidance

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, a lot more subdued chapter this time lol after the last one but that's just how I like it! We're slowly building up to a big conflict later on yay! mhuahahaha!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight...no not at all...think about it would anything as screwed up as this happen in the manga lol

**Perdidoso**  
Chapter 5 Avoidance

_Don't blame me for everything  
You made the first move  
Now we're both paying for it  
What does doing this prove?_

_We're drawn to each other  
Like magnets  
We both have a lot of regrets  
I don't want to love you  
But I don't have a choice  
Neither do you  
Listen to me when I talk  
Hear my voice  
Don't just walk  
Away  
_

_Please yell at me, scream at me  
But don't just ignore me_

_Be  
Angry  
Just don't avoid me_...

Kaname snuck back inside of his room at the hotel as quietly as vampirically possible, he wanted to get into a shower as soon as he could to wash Zero off his skin. It had been a couple of hours since he'd left that rooftop and the weak Winter sun was now starting to creep over the horizon.

He had to stop this from happening...he couldn't be with Kiryuu damn it! He had planned his entire life as Kuran Kaname around Yuuki...this stupid bloodbond was changing everything! He felt like should hate Zero for putting him in this position in the first place, it was him who planned and manipulated Kaname into forming a bond with him, but he just couldn't bring himself to hate Zero here when it wasn't exactly him who did it...before that damn bitch Sara had interfered this world's Kiryuu Zero would never in a million years even think about making a bond with him even to save himself.

Kaname ran his fingers through his brunette hair pushing it back off his forehead in frustration as he stepped into the bathroom locking the door behind him and furiously stripped his clothes off on his way to the shower.

He sighed as the warmth of the hot water seeped through into his cold skin and aching joints and washed away all the caked on blood and the other more embarrassing bodily fluids that covered his body.

"Fuck..." he whispered angrily, this was one of the rare times he could loose control and let himself express his emotions "Why did it have to be him?".

**&&&**

Zero sat at the conference table directly across from Yagari-shishou between Kaito on his right and Cross on his left who sat at the head of the table. Hell he wanted to get out of this stupid meeting, if anything it was because Kaito was giving him funny looks but it also bored the hell out of him to go other stuff they all already new.

He'd been trying to forget what had happened the night before and having his mind wander was not helping one bit.

"The meeting is adjourned at 1300 we will meet back again tomorrow at 1700 everyone" Cross announced to the gathered Hunters and he stood up from his chair. The sounds of rustling paper and murmered conversations filled the room as they all got up to leave on their various missions.

"So have you got any new leads on the Ouri case?" Yagari asked Zero yawning and stretching out his arms, god he looked as bored as Zero felt. The two of them discussed the investigation as the walked out.

"Same as before...can't prove anything until the dead guys brother wakes up anyway you already know who I think did and they're not on the list of attendees" he informed his old teacher.

"Yeah and Kaien won't let you pursue that road until you have actual proof" he argued taking a deep puff on his smoke...damn Cross for not letting him smoke in meetings.

"Officially" Zero muttered under his breath "I've ruled out Yuuki and the kid, the bite doesn't match their's so everyone who attended the stupid party is accounted for" he gritted his teeth, there was really no reason to hold the purebloods now except Ouri.

"So until we get some evidence or a confession from someone we're screwed...the case is at a dead end...fuck the damn leeches will be badgering us now probably really who cares some dusted a pureblood just means less Level E's to worry about" the older Hunter explained while he pulled his cowboy hat back on "Anyways I gotta see that idiot Jinmu seeya kid".

Zero sighed "Yeah bye" he said and walked off towards the archives, hardly anyone would be there at this time of day he was tired still and it was too early to go hunting yet unless he wanted to go into the woods outside of the city.

He sat down at one of the desks and rested his head against his arms, he wondered what that stupid dream was about...maybe he was finally going insane after all "What did Ichiru mean?" he whispered to himself. He didn't want to see anyone at the moment...especially Kaito, Cross or damn Kuran.

"So there you are..." Kaito called out his voice as monotone as usual.

"What do you want Kaito?" he demanded damn it he was not in the mood for his crap right now.

"Where were you last night?" the slightly older boy asked, it seemed like an innocent question but Zero had long since learnt that nothing was straight forward when dealing with Takamiya Kaito.

"Out hunting what's it to you" he replied but didn't look up at his partner.

"I was assigned this mission to watch over you brat it's my job to know where you are" Kaito said sitting down next to him.

"So you can kill me at the slightest sign I becoming Level E...heh..." Zero muttered "That's why you have those knives up your sleeve right? You're worse than Kuran...".

**&&&**

Yuuki had been sitting by Kazuma's bed ever since he'd been taken back to the hotel, there wasn't any medicine that would help it was pureblood venom and she had already given him some of her blood after all so the only thing that could help now was bedrest and to wait until his fever broke.

"Urgh..." he groaned and his eyes scrunched in his sleep.

"It's alright I'm here" she whispered to him as she reapplied the damp towel on his forehead.

"Yuuki-sama you should rest as well let me take over please" Aidou asked observing the dark smudges under his princess' large garnet eyes and her paler than normal skin.

"I'm fine Aidou-sempai" she tried to reassure him and smiled weakly only to slump over tiredly.

"I'm sorry Yuuki-sama but I don't think Kaname-sama would want you getting sick yourself, don't worry I'll look after Ouri-sama while you sleep okay" he told her as he carried her over to her bed and laid her down "Now sleep if you want to help Ouri-sama it wouldn't do any good if you're exhausted" Aidou pulled the covers over her small body "Oyasumi Yuuki-sama".

"Goodnight Aidou-sempai..." she answered sleepily.

**&&&**

Shiki Senri was bored...well bored-er than usual anyway, this stupid Ball had turned out to be a farce after all he'd spent all that time coercing Rima to wear that dress and all...damn.

He had heard that all the pureblood Vampires were locked down in the hotel though he was sure Kaname had found a way around security.

He knocked on Kaname's door it was early by their standards but it was urgent, Kain had passed on the information for Senri to give to him.

"Yes, come in" he heard his cousin's voice filter through the door.

"Good morning Kaname-sama" he said as he walked in closing the door behind him.

"Senri...what is it?" Kaname asked from where he was reclining on the lounge.

"Kain-sempai asked me to give you this" he answered handing him a large envelope.

"Thank you Senri, I know how much trouble this would have been for you...how are you doing?" the pureblood questioned almost curiously from what Senri could see though his cousin had a greater control of his outward emotions than even he did.

"I fine...what is being done has to be done there's no way around it" the younger Vampire replied calmly "I have to leave now Rima is waiting for me in the lobby goodbye Kaname-sama".

"Yes goodbye Senri" Kaname said softly as he started puring over the pages and photos he'd handed him.

**&&&**

"So Takuma how long do think it'll take our dear Kaname-sama to suspect who it was who killed dear dear Ouri-sama...he was my fiance after all..." Shirabuki Sara asked her servant.

"He probably already does My Lady..." Ichijou replied to his mistress pouring her another cup of blood wine.

"Please my dear Takuma call me Sara" she ordered him as she caressed his face, her long nails slicing his soft skin.

"Of course Sara-sama" he said and winced slightly though tried hard not to show his pain as blood trickled down his cheek.

**TBC  
**


	6. Need

**Well well I back...and so soon. I hurt my hand, it feels so slow to type with my left hand lol**. **Thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't know about you folks but this kind of feels like a filler what do you's think? Kaname's freaking bi-polar or something lol**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight...Zero needs more mental instability and more scenes without shirts!

**Perdidoso**  
Chapter 6 Need

**_I don't want you  
But I have this need  
That only you can feed_**

**_Those burning glazed eyes  
Tell me you feel the same  
So  
Don't let go  
Don't hide behind a disguise  
Don't look at me and tell me it's all lies  
This feeling is real  
I know you feel it too  
Even if neither of us want this  
We need it  
So  
Hold on tight  
And don't let go..._**

_He was in a park...two small girls, they appeared about eleven, played near bye throwing a ball between each other_, _suddenly the one of them failed to catch it and the red ball rolled towards him_. _He picked it up as one of them ran over to him._

_"Oi mister can I have my ball back now" the little girl demanded with her hand out, her surprisingly narrow eyes galred up at him defiantly and she flicked her long silver hair over her shoulder. Honestly with their looks they could have been mistaken for miniature Shizuka's.  
_

_"Fucking rude little..." Zero muttered under his breath "What a brat!" he held the ball up above her head just out of spite "You want the damn thing come and get it"._

_She growled but calmed down a bit when the other girl who appeared to be her twin sister came over "Please sir I apologize for my Nee-san's rudeness...may we please have our ball back?" she asked politely with her head bowed shyly._

_"Oi don't be such a push over that's why everyone walks all over you" her sister told her and ruffled her hair, she sighed "Okay please just give it back I'm sorry" she said through gritted teeth and crossed her arms across her small chest._

_Zero smirk a little these two almost reminded him of him and Yuuki when they were younger not that Yuuki had ever been that meek growing up "Here take it" he answered and handed the object over, really the other one was going to start crying soon he was sure._

_"Sucker!" the older yelled and kicked him hard in the shin, her laughter filling the air as the two ran away quickly. _

_Okay he didn't care if she was a child he was going to kick her arse!_

_A door appeared in front of him._

_"You want me to go through it huh? well okay" he asked no one and stepped through it._

_Fireflies floated through the warm night sky which made no sense since the autumn leaves were covering the ground...oh...he was dreaming he realised. He wondered when he had fallen asleep, he didn't remember.  
_

_"Zero..." a voice called out to him softly on the wind._

_Strung up amongst the trees was him covered in the Bloody Rose's thorny vines "You can't control it, you never will" the other him said staring down at him. It wasn't that that was weird to Zero it was the fact that the other Zero had both eyes open and the left had a bright blue iris with black where there should be white "Eventually it'll turn on you and devour you as well"._

_"No...it is hard to keep under control but I know what it really is"_

"Ah..." he woke up with a gasp and felt someones hand on his arm.

"You're awake Kiryuu-kun..." Cross said "So what was with all the moaning huh huh?" he teased him.

"Shut up" Zero muttered tiredly and fought the urge to touch his eye again in front of the man, he really didn't like Cross.

"Come now is that anyway to treat you Daddy" Cross whined and Zero just wanted to punch the guy in the face even if he did wear glasses.

"You're not my father...why the hell should I be nice to you when I'm stuck with damn Kaito all the time?" he growled out...couldn't anyone just let him sleep in peace damn it. He stood up and walked straight passed him, for some reason his stupid uncle (not that Cross knows that he knows that they're related) always made him feel angry.

Zero walked out of the Association building even though he was tired he wanted to kill something.

**&&&**

"I don't know how much longer they'll be keeping us" Aidou said into his phone.

_'He's been acting up without his Uncle Hana around_' his little sister told him.

"Now I know you're trying to put a guilt trip on me Tsukiko" He whined "I can't leave Kaname-sama with all these Hunters around even if these are meant to be peace talks" he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

'_Why can't you just tell Akatsuki Niisan?_' she asked sadly.

"You know why...Ruka made me promise" Aidou argued "I'm sorry Tsu-chan please bear with it I'll be over as soon as I can bye" he quickly closed his cell phone as he felt his cousin near bye.

"Hey Hanabusa you there? it's your turn to watch Yuuki-sama" Kain announced as he came around the corner.

"Okay okay wait up" he called back.

"What were you doing anyway all the way over here?" Kain asked curiously as they walked back to Yuuki's room.

"It's none of your business" Aidou said hell he so wanted to tell him but he couldn't.

"What? You have a secret girlfriend or something" he joked.

"Shut up Akatsuki" he hissed thank god he thought it was something completely lame like that...like he;d have some secret mistress or whatever when Kaname-sama needed him.

**_Knock knock_**

The two Nobles stepped in the room quietly.

"Aidou-sempai, Kain-sempai have you seen Oniisama? I checked next door but he's not in his room." Yuuki asked "Stupid rules..." she muttered when everyone staying there was given rooms they had to abide by the rule of only one pureblood to a room for some stupid reason...damn Hunters are paranoid.

"He had to talk with Shiki, Yuuki-sama" Kain explained though he was really looking over at Ruka, who had stayed to watch over Yuuki...Ruka had been acting cold towards him ever since 10 months ago and he still didn't know why.

**&&&**

Kaname threw Zero up against the wall kissing him hard.

Zero tried to push him away...really this guy couldn't send anymore mixed signals if he tried, well the bastard is essentially a politician. "Get the hell off Kuran" he snapped and threw the pureblood off him "Honestly how the hell does Yuuki stand you? Think with your upstairs brain for a second bastard!".

"The bond doesn't seem to affect you the moment" Kaname pondered for a second.

"Apparently not moron I'm not throwing myself at you like some 2 dollar hooker that's for sure" he said sarcastically, Kuran was messing with him damn it...he come out here to Hunt not get molested by a guy who was meant to hate him and that he was meant to hate but ended up being forced to have feelings towards because himself in another universe is a complete moron! okay enough ranting, now was a time for action!

Zero pulled out Bloody Rose and thorny vines burst out of the thin skin of his forearms wrapping around Kaname's hand "I hate you and you hate me right? Leave me alone fucking damn it! Go pester Aidou if you're so freaking horny" he yelled angrily "Yuuki's probably back at the damn hotel worried to hell about you idiot" he didn't need the bastard, it wasn't real none of what happened between them was real maybe he was deluding himself but if he wanted to fucking be in denial then he fucking could damn it!

"What is with the sudden mood change Kiryuu-kun? You were the one all over me last time if I recall" Kaname replied calmly this time.

"I'm sane this time and I don't want Yuuki hurt" he argued "Stop playing with me! You can freaking leave now anyway lock down is over so I don't want to see your face again" Zero knew he was acting weird but getting all this off his chest felt so good.

"You'll have to face me sometime_ Zero_ there's more talk between the Hunters and Vampires to come and you'll be President someday so you can't just avoid me" he said "I don't want to feel this way...a year ago without Yuuki around I could have killed you but this bloodbond makes me want you even if I don't like you" Kaname's eyes were glowing bright red at the smell of Zero's blood in the air.

Zero didn't care about that, actually this was the only think over than Yuuki that he did care about these days, in the year apart from everyone he'd been able to buld his barriers up again...he wouldn't let anyone into his heart. That's how he got hurt the last time.

He walked away without looking back.

**&&&**

"So what do you think is happening with Kiryuu-kun?" Kaien asked Touga as he moved his black King back one space on the board.

"Like I'd tell you anything about my idiot student" Touga said moving his white Knight forward "He doesn't trust anyone least of all you...hell sometimes I don't even trust you".

"So harsh Yagari-kun your words wound me" he gasped with tears flowing from his eyes.

"Stop being so stupid" Touga snapped and poked the blonde in the forehead "Now are you going to make your move or what?".

"Patience is a virtue Yagari-kun and chess is all about strategy" Kaien explained "Aha!" he quickly moved his Queen in front of the Knight blocking it's movement towards the King "See"

"You just thought that up on the spot didn't you..." he sighed and took a puff on his cigarette.

**TBC**


	7. Rope

**Well well I didn't originally intend for this twist to happen but it was so fun of an idea even if I've already used it before.**

**Thanks for the reviews folks :) it's always fun to have some CrossYagari interaction lol**

** I decided to add a bit more humor into Perdidoso for this chapter as a prelude to The Angst! Zero is deliberately OOC okay folks just to let you know  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight...well that sucks!

**Perdidoso**  
Chapter 7 Rope

_Everything has changed  
Twisted upside down  
Don't let them rope you in  
They'll pull you under  
They'll make you drown  
In this despair..._

It had been almost two weeks since he'd seen Kuran outside of official meetings and Zero was relieved he hadn't had any chance in the last few days that the bastard could have caught him alone. Now that his leave was up he had to go back to the Academy for lessons the only problem with that was while it meant he wasn't forced to be in the same room as Kuran he had Kaito as a teacher. He also had to put up with all those annoying girls (except Wakaba) all day because seeing as the Night Class (damn blood suckers) had left the school Zero was really the hottest guy on campus according to them at least.

Really know that he thought about it there was one thing good about the Academy as opposed to the Association right now and that was Lily... well there was also not having to put up with Cross as much as well.

Currently he was sleeping at the back of his Maths class...or trying to at least.

"KIRYUU ARE YOU SLEEPING IN CLASS!!!AGAIN!!!" the teacher (he never bothered to remember their names) yelled at him and Yori nudged him.

"Not anymore..." he answered flippantly as he raised his head off the desk.

"Detention after class Kiryuu" he ordered Zero "how you pass all the tests so well is beyond me" the man muttered.

"Yeah it's beyond me as well because really I'd learn more from this class just reading the textbook" Zero replied sarcastically, he was sick of this guy "I wonder who you even became a teacher with calculations like...what did they start handing out qualifications in cereal boxes now days or did you just print your diploma off the Internet" he ranted.

"Excuse me!" he spluttered "How dare you! Get the hell out of my classroom!"

"Also you're an ugly old perverted bastard -yeah I saw you staring- and I've seen better outfits at the back of Cross's wardrobe...okay whatever I'm done" Zero finished his rant and got up out of his seat, he found it hilarious for some reason that everyone was staring at him completely frozen in their seats and many mouths were hanging open in shock.

He didn't know why he said all that but god it felt so good to get that off his chest! He should do that more often...or not, now that he thought about it that outburst was a bit out of character, he'd started behaving like this more and more over the last week maybe there was something wrong with the new batch of pills he'd been needing more and more blood tablets lately to keep Bloody Rose under control.

Zero looked up from where he was leaning against the hallway wall...damn it Kaito was heading his way. Wait what was that smell...it smelt like...like...blood, than why was it making him feel so bad. He quickly covered his hand over his mouth as the other Hunter stepped in front of his.

"Why arn't you in class? You look like crap" he asked (no he wasn't concerned just a sadist) observing Zero's strangely ashen and sweaty appearance.

"Shut up and leave me alone" he mumbled behind his hand, oh fuck he was going to puke!

Kaito looked down at his own hand that was wrapped in bandages "Oh can you smell this?" he said dismissively with a smirk on his lips and moved closer still.

_'Fucking bastard!_' Zero thought as he felt his stomach lurch horribly and moved his hand away from his mouth quickly as he vommited down the front of Kaito's shirt.

Kaito stood there his eyebrow twitching as if he was trying hard keep his face blank and Zero just gave him a look as if to say 'Well screw you it was your own fault moron'.

**&&&**

Cross Kaien and Yagari Touga were both working in the Hunter President's office like usual and like usual Touga was stuck doing most of the work. Though today though Touga would never admit it out loud, he was really worried about the kid, Zero had just phoned him to request that he be taken out of school.

"Well if you're worried tell him" Kaien commented "And yes I can read your mind" he said dramatically.

"Shut up moron" Touga growled and slapped him around the back of his head.

"I heard Kiryuu-kun threw up all over Kaito-kun" he said cheerfully, to him it was quite funny and he wished he was there to see it.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"Really Yagari-kun" Kaien shook his head "You have your sources I have mine, I have eyes and ears everywhere mhuahahaha ow!" he cried as Touga hit him again "Abuse spousal abuse I say".

"Can't you be serious once in your life...and what the hell do you mean by spousal abuse huh? like I'd go out with you idiot as if anyone in their right mind would believe that!" he huffed and glared at him.

"Awwww Yagari-kun doesn't love me anymore!" the blonde cried tears running down his face melodramatically "I can't go on!".

Touga sighed, really this is what he put up with on a daily basis! "Shut up stop being such a drama queen and stop trying to distract me damn it" he shouted.

"Sorry I guess I got a little carried away...anyway I don't see why you're so worried Kiryuu-kun's probably just formed a bloodbond with someone" he explained "the stronger the bond the harder it is to drink anyone else's blood other than the person they made the bond with and from what I heard Kaito-kun was bleeding the smell probably made him feel sick...really why so serious Yagari-kun you're acting like he's pregnant or something".

**&&&**

Level E's were coming out of the city like cockroaches out of woodwork and Zero was happy to have something to vent his anger at.

"You don't need any help do you?" Kaito asked him from where he stood leaning against the stone wall as he observed his charge struggling against a Vampire. It had pinned Zero to the ground and he was trying to stop it from tearing a chunk out of his neck.

"No I don't" Zero ground out, he fired a bullet into the Vampire's head and he was freed as it exploded into dust.

"Just asking" he said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well don't, why are you here anyway?" he demanded shaking the durt and dust off his coat.

"I'm here because I was ordered to and because it annoys you so much, you were so sick earlier you sure the princess doesn't need a break?" Kaito asked.

"Go ahead no one's stopping you" Zero replied, seriously if the guy's going to make a sarcastic comment like that he shouldn't give so much rope to hang himself with "I've got this covered, you don't need to be here and more importantly I don't want you here so go".

"Don't you need anyone Zero I'm just trying to be your friend" he said walking over to him and his hand caressed the side of Zero's face with his fingers running through his silver locks.

"Yeah right like I was ever friends with you Kaito, friends force you to have sex with them or try to control you! Your a fucking psycho!" Zero yelled angrily.

"So you'd rather hang out with a Vampire?" he asked, he fisted his hair and his other hand clamped down tightly around his throat.

"You have so much hate for Vampires...heh the funny thing is even though you're human you're way more of a Vampire than me" Zero gasped out.

Kaito threw the younger boy hard against the ground, along the way his head hit a rock slicing his pale forehead open and snapped the strap on his eye-patch "Shut up, like you can say anything I know what really happened to Ichiru" he snapped at him.

"Heh oh really and what do you think happened to me Kaito-san" he asked curiously "You must be scary now if you shocked back Niisan into himself" Ichiru smirked, the scars covering his left eye making him look even more creepy.

"So Zero really is insane like they say" the older Hunter commented boredly.

"No not really we just became one I've been in living in the back of his mind for the last year without him knowing" Ichiru said "I will only tell you this once, stay away from my brother Zero-nii doesn't need any of you".

"Okay I will remember that" he agreed boredly and walked away with his hands in his coat pockets.

Kaito smirked really they were both idiots Ichiru just made his decision easier. He leaned against the shop window and pulled out his cell phone "Just it'll work perfectly...no one will go looking him, I've taken care of it" he said into it.

**TBC**


	8. Survive

**Well well so now we get into things finally! The plots finally moving along...lol you need a freaking flow chart to show who likes who in this fic.**

** I have a thing for making Kaito bad don't I lol first Smile now Perdidoso though he does come across as really conniving and manipulative sometimes, I like to see him go up against Kaname some time...for some reason I see him having throwing knives as weapons it just seems to fit him so well.**

**Sorry folks for this being so short and the long time between updates this was a really hard chapter to write.  
**

**Thanks for the review Darthmocy, yep Kaname is back in his chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight...or the love hexagon I've turned it into lol

**Perdidoso  
**Chapter 8 Survive

_You won't survive the night  
I've got you caught in my sights  
It's dark out  
And there's not even moonlight  
So run, run little lamb  
This wolf's hungry for a bite..._

When he woke up he was sore all over and covered in sweat...where was he? Then he remembered what happened to his big brother and then images of a brunette haired girl came to mind.

"Kazuma-kun!" some exclaimed "You're awake, how do you feel?" he cringed at the loudness and covered his eyes with his hand...damn why was everything so loud and bright?

"Could you please not talk so loud" he asked as he sat up in the bed.

"Oh sorry...don't you remember me Kazuma-kun" she whispered "I'm Kuran Yuuki" oh that girl from before.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble Yuuki-sama, how long have I been here?" Kazuma apologised and tried to get out of bed but Yuuki pushed him back down.

"It's no trouble so you don't have to apologize, you were attacked I choose to help you so stay in bed alright" Yuuki ordered him "You don't want all my efforts to go to waste now do you?" okay so maybe the guilt trip was being laid on a little thick but she had a point.

He laid back down "Shirabuki-sama could have gotten you as well..." he commented tiredly looking up at her "You're one weird pureblood Yuuki-sama...anyone else would have just drank my blood but you actually helped me and gave me your blood" he whispered as he drifted back to sleep.

'_You reminded me of someone I love dearly_' she thought as she bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

**&&&**

Kaname had locked the door to his room. There was no way he was leaving his dear Yuuki here alone after she refused to leave that Ouri kid's bedside, it seems she's become quite attached to him after only a few days.

No one was to disturb Kaname not even if it was Seiren, he couldn't rist it, ever since that night with Zero he'd been feeling the need for blood more than before and only a huge amount of tablets seemed to quell his growing hunger. The bond was strengthening that was for sure though from what he'd researched while in his recent seclusion it would past soon as the stupid bloodbond settled back down.

Sometimes he wondered if this is what Zero felt before he'd devoured his twin.

**_Knock knock_**

"Kaname-sama? Are you okay?"he heard Ruka ask, her sharp voice filtered through the wooden door.

"Ruka I am fine now please leave I asked for no disturbances" He called out to her as the door handle slowly turned and it was pushed open. He bit down on his bottom lip in pain, his hunger intensified just looking at her pale neck.

"Kaname-sama you need to drink" she stated with a sad look on her pretty face.

"No..." he growled out gripping his chest, oh the irony of the situation "leave now" he didn't want to any of his loyal supporters or friends but she was so tempting...his eyes must have been glowing bright red in the darkened room by now.

She sighed she didn't want to do this to her dearest Kaname-sama but she couldn't stand him hurting...to tell the truth she was amazed Aidou wasn't here already.

Ruka drew one of her claws over the flesh of her neck making a thin cut in the smooth skin. Kaname lunged at her, even though he had been trying to hold back the urge, he pushed her to the floor and his fangs sank into her blood flowing into his mouth.

"Ah!" she gasped and her arms wrapped around his back "Kaname-sama...I...I...love you" she cried.

'_What am I doing?_!' he thought finally starting to think clearly again and pushed himself off her "Ruka just get the hell out of here" he ordered her and rushed into the bathroom, god he felt sick even if he didn't have a bond with Kiryuu there was Yuuki to consider what the hell was he doing!

Ruka sat up touching the side of her neck and looked towards the door to Kaname's room, it stood wide open and in it stood a stricken looking Kain.

**&&&**

Zero hadn't wanted to come out here so early in the morning, seriously he had sleep deprivation on a normal week he didn't need Kaito messing up his sleep patterns as well.

He rubbed his pale violet eye and yawned "What the hell was so important Kaito?" he growled at the older Hunter and pulled his coat tighter around himself, this time of day just before dawn was colder than nightime and his breath was coming out as mist as he talked.

"You really should learn some manners Zero..." Kaito replied with his gloved hands in his pockets as he lazily leaned against a wall "One day you won't be amongst friends" he smirked.

"You're not my friend, you weren't even my friend when we were younger" he argued, something was off his senses both Hunter and Vampire were screaming danger.

"What when you were human..." he said "Anyway I think it's time...it's been fun while it lasted Zero" a knife suddenly flew out of his hand at him and if Zero hadn't been able to dodge it would have impedded in his shoulder not just grazing it.

Other people joined them rushing out of the old abandoned apartment block next to them.

The area Kaito had lured him to was full of narrow back alleys and dead end street and none of the surrounding buildings had windows near the ground...it would be almost impossible to escape without injury damn it he should have realised something was up and he was being lead into a set up.

"DAMN YOU FUCKING BASTARD TRAITOR KAITO!" Zero screamed as he fought them off. Vampires he could understand but these guys were Hunters just like him damn it.

Blood trickled down from his split lip and forehead as he pulled out his katana, normally he wouldn't use any other weapon but the Bloody Rose (he didn't want to use the vines anymore than he had to) but his gun didn't work on humans...also it had been Ichiru's weapon he couldn't bring himself to just throw it away.

Metal clashed and scraped against metal as Zero fought for his life, Rose was getting anxious and crawled under his skin with the smell of both his and the other's blood filling the frigid morning air.

"Ah!fuck!" he cried as he felt one of Kaito's knives penetrate his skin, his vision blurred and his body felt like it weighed a ton as he collapsed to the ground barely conscious.

"Heh you're lucky you're not wanted dead...not at the moment anyway" Kaito explained caressing his face.

**TBC**


	9. Darkness

**Yep Folks I'm a goddamn meanie with those cliff hangers lol but seriously this chapter was really very hard to work through it was terrible trying to write again after I'ver been in a bad funk for the couple of months... Sorry for the long long wait and ****thanks for the nice reviews everyone!**

**Yep I'm trying to fit some of the manga cannon into the story if you're wondering about some of the things about Sara. So I didn't really put any spoilers in but the last section might be confusing for those who haven't read the lastest chapter of the manga. Lol Sara is seriously fun to write! even if she is an evil bitch...  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own anything...at all...seriously unemployment sucks

**Perdidoso**  
Chapter 9 Darkness

_Lost in the dark  
Blind to all around you  
But suspicious to everyone  
Paranoid? No  
It's not paranoia if it's true, so  
Trust no one..._

If Zero hadn't wanted to kill Kaito before he officially did now.

When he came to his arms were tied behind his back and occasionally he tried to tug against the chains wrapped around his wrists, they must have had an charm placed on them because even with his coat covering his arms they bit into his pale skin.

The bastards had shackled his ankles together as well and thrown his in the back of a van.

For a moment he wished someone would realise he was missing than he told himself he wasn't some weak little princess who needed a knight in shining armour to save him...and definitely not Kuran that's for sure. Really he didn't, even if some people who shall remain nameless (Aidou) would say otherwise.

Kaito was an idiot for leaving him with open wounds, Zero would wait until an opportunity came his way and make a break for it.

"Don't think I don't know about your little tricks, so you can forget about whatever stupid plan you're thinking up" he said as he stared down at him with his bright blue eyes from his seat in the back of the van "Telekinesis won't help you when you're sedated" he smirked.

'_Telekinesis? Wait..._' Zero thought remembering back to when he'd made the window explode '_Heh...That's a relief he doesn't know about Rose_'. Though she had been very subdued inside of him even with the slight blood loss.

"When I stabbed you my knife was coated with a toxin that suppresses a Vampire's powers...it's quite rare but I managed to know someone who could source it" he continued on...really who the hell did he think he was a villain in a bad superhero movie! "Really Zero you're very special, a Level D with the blood of three purebloods in you...you're a one of a kind".

_'Okay get away from me creepy bastard! Could you possibly get any creepier? Really are you that bastard Riido's love child or something?'_ he wanted to yell at him but couldn't get out a word so he settled for spitting on his shoes.

"You little bastard!" Kaito screamed kicking him in the face.

Blood trickled down Zero's chin from his split lip and he gritted his teeth trying to pull himself up from where he was face down on the van floor. "Takamiya what the fuck are you doing we need him whole you idiot" someone yelled from behind him grabbing Kaito's arm as he went to hit him again.

Oh he would pay, Zero vowed, a thousand fold if he had his way and hell would it be sweet.

**&&&**

Blood stained the ground in splashes of crimson, burgundy and black.

Rima and Shiki laid on there in the alley near the Vampire Council's Head Quarters badly injured "Rima...Ri...ma?" Shiki called out clutching his stomach as his body slowly healed itself, one of his electric blue eyes clenched in pain.

Hell if they weren't Vampires and Nobles at that the two of them would be dead by now.

A few metres away from him his best friend laid unconscious with a gash across her forehead, her light ginger hair now freed from pigtails sprawled across the dirty cobble stone and her fringe had been dyed red with blood.

His right had slid shakily inside of his coat pocket and pulled out his phone just as it started to ring, Shiki pushed a button hoping it was the right one...they needed help soon if not right now. '_Senri where are you?_' his cousin's voice came loud through the speaker.

"Kaname...we've been...attacked...please bring help" he pleaded uncharacteristically into the device as he lent against the alley wall for support "Shirabuki...Level E's" Shiki's voice faded as he slid down to the ground, his consciousness quickly fading and the phone clattered sharply on the stone.

**&&&**

Smoke clouded the air around Touga's head as he puffed away on his fifth cigarette in half an hour, he'd tried to phone the kid earlier but there was no answer**.**

"Yagari-sensei?" Kaito asked him coming out of Zero's apartment "What brings you here?" he stared blankly over at his former teacher.

"Have you seen Zero?" he replied bluntly Touga didn't know why but there had always been something suspicious about the Takamiya kid...something off that made it so no matter how long he'd known him the older hunter could never completely trust him.

"Not recently maybe he went out, strangely he's taken to hunting early in the morning a lot lately" Kaito said casually and locked the door behind him a little too quickly.

Touga's eye narrowed in concern and anger, really...wasn't it Kaito's assignment to watch over Zero? He'd ask Cross about it later, he didn't like what was going on in the Association lately in the last year they had been so busy trying to keep everyone under control neither of them had time to check on the kid.

**&&&**

After many years in this world there were very few times that Kaname was emotional enough that his feelings leaked through his many mental barriers but the present was one of them.**  
**

Kaname wasn't angry...no he wasn't...he was furious for one that someone dare attack his friend and cousin but also because the Bond had been screaming at him all day in the back of his mind and the now completely healed over bite marks covering the side of his neck.

"What the hell happened?!!!" he yelled at Kain.

"Rima and Shiki were ambushed by a group Level E's during the night Kaname-sama" Kain explained "The two of them had been coming back from a photo shoot at the private girl's school at the edge of town sometime between here and the school they were chased and attacked".

"So she's made a move" Kaname whispered to himself trying to keep a level head "but I can't prove it was her...damn it she's always two steps removed" he looked across at Kain who was waiting for his order, for one thing this couldn't get out or others in the Council would get the idea they could beat on his supporters without penalty "Inform the Hunters about it but don't tell the Council, unless there's proof that a pureblood is controlling them there's nothing that can be done at the moment".

He walked away his coat swishing in the cold breeze and he dialed a number on his phone "Seiren" he said over it.

"Kaname-sama" she replied emotionlessly to her master.

"I need the location of Kiryuu Zero" he asked the bond was annoying him so the bastard Hunter had probably gotten into some kind of trouble and there was no way on this Earth or the next was he going to go over to see Cross about something like this.

"Kiryuu-san has been missing from his duites at the Hunters Association for the last ten hours" she informed him, Seiren was very good at her job even if she didn't have to do it and if she didn't know the latest intel from both sides then she wouldn't have been doing it very well.

A shiver ran down Kaname's spine.

**&&&**

"It really was your own fault so Takuma what do you have to say?" Sara ordered her prisoner/servant sounding so polite yet Ichijou could never forget how dangerous she really is, that underneath that beautiful unageing face was the soul of a snake or a black widow spider that would slit your throat as soon as caress it depending on her plans or her mood.

"I'm sorry Sara-sama..." he replied trying to seem obedient, he knew though that it had been his fault that Rima and Senri were hurt so badly he had tried to talk with them after all.

A sly smile creep across Sara's lips and she sipped from the porcelain tea cup she was holding.

There was a knock on the door and another servant entered the room her light brown eyes vacant and lifeless like a zombie, 'A Level D' Takuma thought sadly watching her, "Apologies my mistress" she said monotone and bowed to the Pureblood "Lord Hanadagi is waiting in the reception room" she bowed again like a robot before leaving.

"My dear Kaname should really learn to stop underestimating me" Sara said as she stood up and looked down at her school uniform "This doesn't seem very appropriate Takuma dear would fetch a change of clothes now".

"Of course Sara-sama" he answered walking down the hall to his mistress' bedroom. Takuma was horrified by what she was doing to those girls but like everything that Sara did he had no power to stop...he was a Noble and she a Pureblood...unless she by some miracle wanted to die he wouldn't stand a chance against her, the thought only sort to make him more depressed.

**TBC**


End file.
